Jessie : The Progeny
by kjay15
Summary: It's fifteen years later, and Jessie and the Ross kids all have kids of their own, and how they end up getting into hilarious and awkward situations...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, so here is a new story I thought of, I know some people have the same idea, and I thought I could try and see the results. Anyway, it's about the children of the original characters of Jessie. This chapter only contains the character names, the next chapter will have the real story, anyway, I hope you like the idea and leave a review with your thoughts of the story :)

(Beginning of Chapter 1) - The story takes place fifteen years in the future.

Main Characters :

Jessie Prescott (37) & Tony Chiccolini (39) :

1. Sarah Peyton Chiccolini (12)

2. Sierra Emma Chiccolini (10)

3. Daniel "Danny" Luke Chiccolini (8)

Emma Ross (31) & Scott Peters (32) :

1. Elliot Andrew Peters (8)

2. Sophia Christina Peters (6)

Luke Ross (30) & Quinn Summers (30) :

1. Jeffrey "Gizmo" Morgan Ross (12)

2. Amara Audrey Ross (8)

3. Cameron "Cam" Roland Ross (5)

Ravi Ross (28) & Stephanie "Stef" White (28)

1. Alicia "Ali" Jessica Ross (8)

2. Bethany "Beth" Liz Ross (7)

3. Courtney "Court" India Ross (7)

4. Aldo Samuel Ross (4)

Zuri Ross (25) & Stuart Wooten (25)

1. Valentine "Val" Sasha Wooten (6)

2. Tyler Ravi Wooten (4)

3. Wendy June Wooten (2)

* * *

Jessie was 22 and Tony was 24 when they got married, three years later, she gave birth to their daughter Sarah, and two years later they had another daughter named Sierra, and then two years after that they had the only son Daniel. Jessie is now a kindergarten teacher, and Tony is now the owner of his own music label "Chiccolini Country Records"

Emma was 20 when she started dating Scott, who was 21, and three years later, Emma got pregnant, so she and Scott got married and had a baby boy named Elliot. Then two years later they had a daughter, Sophia. Emma is now a world-famous fashion designer for her own company "The Ross Rags" and Scott is a famous country singer, and is signed to "Chiccolini Country Records"

Luke was 16 when he started dating Quinn, who was also 16, and two years later, Quinn got pregnant as a senior in high school and had a son named Jeffrey, whom they nicknamed Gizmo. After they graduated, Luke and Quinn got married at the age of 19. Neither of them went to college. Three years later, the couple had a daughter named Amara, and three years after that they had another son Cameron. Luke is a famous dancer and choreographer for movies, as well as movie director like his father. Quinn is a world-famous book author.

Ravi was 18 when he started dating Stephanie, who was also 18, and they got married after just two months of dating. They both went to Yale. Two years later, Stephanie got pregnant, and had a daughter Alicia. A couple of months later, she got pregnant again, and had twin girls, Bethany and Courtney. Then three years later they had their only son Aldo. Ravi is a high school science teacher, and Stephanie is a chef at a fancy restaurant.

Zuri and Stuart starting dating at the age of 14, and when Zuri was 19, she got pregnant and had a daughter named Valentine. Two years later, they had a son named Tyler. Then two years after that, they had another daughter, Wendy. Zuri is a stay at home mother, and Stuart is a surgeon.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals, so you guys seemed to like the idea, so I'm going with it. I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas for the story :)

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

Jessie Chiccolini (née Prescott), thirty-seven years old, mother of three kids, Sarah, Sierra, and Danny. She is also the wife of the owner of "Chiccolini Country Records" Tony Chiccolini. She works at Walden Academy as a kindergarten teacher. She first moved to New York City to follow her dreams of being an actress, but ended up becoming the nanny to four, amazingly rambunctious kids, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. She still tried to become an actress, but that dream ended when she realized that acting wasn't her passion, being with kids was. So after her nanny days ended as the kids got older, she applied to be a kindergarten teacher, and got the job. At home she is "Jessie" or "Mom" but at school she is "Mrs. C" mostly because the kids can't pronounce her name.

Tony Chiccolini, thirty-nine years old, father of three kids, Sarah, Sierra, and Danny. He is also the husband of kindergarten teacher Jessie Chiccolini. He is the owner of "Chiccolini Country Records" a music label focused on country music and singers of all ages. He used to be the doorman at the condo building where the Ross family lived. But after marrying Jessie, he focused on his music, and established his record label, which became a known landmark to the city.

It was a hectic day in the Chiccolini apartment, located in the same building as the Ross penthouse. Jessie was scattered around trying to get her children ready for school, while Tony searched the apartment for his contracts to sign a new client. Jessie managed to catch her youngest child and only son Danny, and pulled him to the couch and told him to stay. She then chased after her two other daughters Sarah and Sierra. As soon as she left, Danny was gone in two seconds flat.

Meanwhile, in the great big penthouse at the top of the building, Emma Peters (née Ross), thirty-one years old, mother of two kids, Elliot and Sophia. She is the wife of Scott Peters, a famous country singer from South Carolina. After her nanny Jessie married Tony, and moved into their own apartment downstairs, Emma started her fashion designs in high school. By the time she graduated college, she established her clothing company and called it "The Ross Rags" which is now world-famous, and is a multiple-million dollar company.

Scott Peters, thirty-two years old, and is father of two kids, Elliot and Sophia. He is the husband of Emma Peters, a famous fashion designer and owner of "The Ross Rags". He is a famous country singer, born in South Carolina. He is signed to "Chiccolini Country Records" and has just gone platinum in his latest album.

Emma walked into her kitchen, to be greeted by her butler who's been with the family since she was a child, it was none other than Bertram, he was now older, being in his late sixties to early seventies. Scott had to leave to go record the first song of his new album, and Emma had no plans for the day.

"Good morning Bertram, how was your morning?" Emma asked.

"Fantastic, those monsters you call children didn't wake me up at six in the morning today, they actually waited until 6:15 to do it!" Bertram said sarcastically.

"Classic Bertram, grumpy when I was a kid, and still grumpy when I'm an adult" Emma said.

Suddenly, Elliot and Sophia ran down the back stairs and into the kitchen. Elliot had short blonde hair with blue eyes, and Sophia had shoulder-length blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Mommy! Can you braid my hair?" Sophia asked.

"Sure sweetie" Emma said as she turned her daughter around and started to braid her hair.

"Mom, when is Uncle Luke and Aunt Quinn coming over? I want to play with my cousins!" Elliot said.

"Your cousins will be here after you get back from school, as well as your aunt and uncle" Emma reassured.

"Alright mongrels, here are your lunches, your bus will be here any minute, so time to head down to the lobby" Bertram said to the children.

"I'll take them down" Emma said as he handed her children their backpacks and took them downstairs.

"Finally!" Bertram complained and went back to his room to go to sleep.

(End of Chapter 2)


End file.
